The Fight! Gaara Vs Myuu Vs Naruto!
The Fight! Gaara Vs Myuu Vs Naruto! "Gaara!" zijn naam verliet mijn mond nog voordat ik erover kon nadenken. Met een nogal arrogante blik keek hij even mijn richting uit, maar vestigde daarna zijn blik op Naruto. Een gevoel van teleurstelling woelde door me heen. Hij was hier overduidelijk niet voor mij. "Naruto." zijn lage, fluwele stem maakte me even lichtjes in het hoofd. Verward schudde ik mijn hoofd. Wat was er aan de hand met me? Hoe kon iemand's stem zoveel invloed op me hebben? Ik begon toch niet... Gevoelens voor Gaara te krijgen? Nee, dat was onmogelijk! Toch? Bij de gedachte van Gaara die me omhelsde werden mijn wangen rood en meteen schoof ik de gedachten meteen weg, helemaal naar achteren in mijn hoofd. Deze gedachten waren onvergeeflijk en obehoord. Toch? Alé, het was toch erg om zoiets te willen verwachten! Toch? Ik schudde mijn hoofd. Nee, nu moest ik daar allemaal niet aan denken! Gaara, mijn doelwit, stond hier recht voor me samen met Naruto, mijn jager! Ik moest me concentreren. "En wat doe jij hier?" ik schrok van de plotselinge vraag en wende me op Gaara. Even bleef ik hem verbaasd en, waarschijnlijk ook, lomp aan. Ongeduldig tikte hij met zijn vingers op zijn arm. "Nou? Krijg ik nog een antwoord?" in zijn stem was ongeduldigheid duidelijk te horen en ik thumb|Tche! Dikke nek. knipperde even. Ow ja, ik moest nog antwoorden! "Euhm... Ik ben Naruto's prooi..." mompelde ik, verbazend genoeg, nerveus. Hoe was het dat hij me opeens zo nerveus kon maken? En toen ik Gaara recht in de ogen aankeek, wist ik het antwoord op al mijn vragen. Tche. Heb ik toch gevoelens voor hem. Tche, zoals Shikamaru altijd zei: Troublesome. Zeker als het aankwam op Gaara. Dat was het idiootste dat iemand kon doen! Want kom op! Het was Gaara! Hij was één van zo'n mensen die het niks kon schelen wat andere mensen voelde! Tche, ik was echt dom! "Myuu!!" Naruto's stem brak me uit mijn gedachten en al knipperend keek ik hem verbaasd aan. "Heb je me wel gehoord?! Ik zal je verslaan ~dattebayo!" ik rolde met mijn ogen. Naruto was ook zo naïve. "Natuurlijk, Naruto!" ik woof met mijn hand als gebaar dat het sarcasme was. "Teme!!" riep hij geïrriteerd. Ik grinnikte gewoon. En dat irriteerde hem nog harder. Hehe. "Nou, ik zie dat jullie het druk hebben. Maar als je me nu wilt excuseren, Myuu. Dan ga ik nu Naruto verslaan." ik trok een wenkbrauw naar boven. Ah, dus Naruto was zijn prooi. Interessant. En ironish! Zag je de driehoek? Ik => Gaara => Naruto => ik. Grappig, niet?! Nog voordat ik het wist, begon Gaara te lopen richting Naruto en Naruto stond in de verdedigingspositie. Klaar om de aanval te weren. Tche! Dachten ze nu echt dat ik hen alleen alle fun zou laten hebben?! Ik dacht het niet! Net toen Gaara zijn zand op Naruto afstuurde, greep ik een kunai en wierp hem naar het zand, waardoor het automatisch naar de kunai reikte om het te stoppen. Tche. Zoals ik had verwacht. Ik grinnikte toen ik beide thumb|left|322px|Hij keek verrast.hun verbaasde blikken zag. Ha, verrast niet?! "Hey!" riep ik naar hen, grinnikend. Met mijn duim wees ik naar mezelf. "Ik ben er ook nog!! En weet je wat zo grappig is?!" nu wees ik naar Gaara en hij keek verbaasder. "Jij bent mijn prooi." ik schonk hem mijn Uzumaki-grijns. Nog even bleef zijn verbaasde uitdrukking op zijn prachtige gezicht, maar daarna verdween het en begrip was te zien op zijn gelaat. Hij grinnikte. "Nou, dan blijkt het dat het een interessant gevecht wordt." ik grinnikte. Ja, ja dat ging het zeker. Dus zette ik me op mijn aanvalsmodus en keek mijn andere twee tegenstanders aan. Gaara kopieerde me en stond nu ook in aanvalsmodus. Naruto, daarentegen, keek nog even verbaasd en zette zich op verdedigingsmodus. Naruto toch, je moest echt eens opletten tijdens gesprekken. Maar ach. Zo was hij nu eenmaal. Alleen maar grote praatjes en soms domme acties. Maar ach, daar konden we niks aan doen. "Daar gaan we!!" riep ik voordat ik richting Gaara en Naruto rende. Snel greep ik twee van mijn kunai's en wierp ze richting de twee. Gaara's zand beweegt uit zichzelf en houd de kunai tegen. Tche. Maar Naruto zag hem niet aankomen en ontweek hem net. Net! Ugh! Damn it! Spijtig! "Als je mij wilt verslaan, moet je toch met wat meer komen, Myuu!" verzekerde hij me met zijn onozele grijns. Tche. Dikke nek. En dan voelde ik opeens iets kriebelen aan mijn been. Verbaasd keek ik naar mijn been en bemerkte dat er zand via mijn been naar boven kroop. Sh*t! Ik had te lang mijn hoede omlaag gelaten. Het zand verhardde aan mijn been en ik zat vast. Sh*t. "Niks persoonlijks, maar ik wil niet dat je in de weg staat." wat?! Oh!! "Nou, Naruto. Waar waren we?" hij nam zijn kunai en stond weer in aanvalspositie. Naruto grinnikte en stond nu ook in aanvalspositie. De eerste die bewoog was Naruto die zich recht naar Gaara wierp en deed de hand signs van de ram, slang en tijger in volgorde achter elkaar. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" en een tweede Naruto verscheen. Te samen liepen ze naar Gaara en de twee Naruto's wierpen hun kunai. Natuurlijk ving Gaara's zand het voor hem op. Naruto knarste zijn tanden en ik rolde gewoon met mijn ogen. Naruto, alsjeblieft, dat had je kunnen zien aankomen. Maar dan opeens verscheen de Uzumaki-grijns en ik trok een wenkbrauw op. Wat was hij van plan? En opeens verscheen er nog een clone achter Gaara. Even panikeerde ik. "Gaara!!" ik wist niet waarom, maar ik wilde gewoon niet dat hij verwond geraakte. Verbaasd keek Gaara me aan en daardoor kon hij door zijn ooghoeken de clone zien. Meteen stuurde hij zijn zand op de clone af en het verdween. Naruto fronste. Oeps, sorry Naruto. Toen hij naar mij keek, grijnste ik schaapachtig. "Als Myuu je niet had geholpen, had ik je geraakt!" misschien, misschien niet. Waarschijnlijk niet. Gaara versloeg je niet zo gemakkelijk. Dat wist iedereen. Maar dat hield Naruto niet tegen. Wel, dat hield een Uzumaki niet tegen! Even was er stilte. De twee stonden daar gewoon, naar elkaar te staren, in hun aanvalspositie. De stilte was verschrikkelijk, maar toen er een druppel zweet viel van Naruto's gezicht, begon het gevecht pas echt. De twee sprintten naar elkaar en ontmoette elkaar in een clash. Hun kunai raakten elkaar en vonken vlogen er af. Kunai's werden gegooid. Shuriken's werden geworpen. Het zand van Gaara beschermde hem te hele tijd en Naruto ontweek elk voorwerp. Tche, hun gevecht was tot nu toe nogal saai. Maar niet voor lang... Zoals gewoonlijk deed Naruto de ram, slang en tijger hand signs en zijn clonen verschenen. Niks buitengewoon. Maar het was wel verrassend toen de clones aanvielen en plotseling de 'echte' Naruto verdween. Uit het niks verscheen hij boven Gaara met de Rasengan in zijn hand. Hij daalde met een ongelooflijke snelheid naar beneden en brulde. "RASENGAN!!" het zand vormde net nog een schild boven Gaara en kon net nog de Rasengan tegen houden. Meteen sloeg hij Naruto weg met zijn zand en Naruto kuchtte bloed. "Naruto!" oh nee! Dit ging niet goed! Ik moest los zien te komen! Dus ik deed de slang, aap, ram en paard hand signs. Een kunai van me draaide sneller door de wind en diende perfect als boor. Ik verlaagde het en liet het door het zand boren. Af en toe gluurde ik door mijn wimpers om te zien dat Naruto goed werd aangepakt. Oh, nee! Sneller, stom ding, sneller! En na een tijdje was ik eindelijk los en zette het op het lopen. Zonder aanvalsplan, zonder jutsu, gewoon natuurlijke kracht. Luid brulde ik en sprong op Gaara. Mijn voet gericht op Gaara's gezicht. Maar zijn zand was me voor en zwierde me naar de andere kant. Ik landde op mijn voeten en sprong meteen weg toen Gaara's zand me weer wilde aanvallen. Ik gromde en zette het op het aanvallen. Mijn kunai's vlogen zijn richting uit en hij stopte ze allemaal. Ik gooide mijn shurikens en weer ving hij ze op. Uit frustratie knarste ik mijn tanden en sprintte naar hem toe. Blind gooide ik vuisten zijn richting uit en hij ontweek ze al grijnzend. "Haal die grijns van je gezicht!" histe ik naar hem, maar hij grinnikte gewoon en dat irriteerde me harder. "RASENSHURIKEN!!" verrast keken Gaara en ik ophoog en Naruto richtte met zijn Rasengan op Gaara en mij. Allebei vlogen we naar achteren, zeker 100 meter verder. Vol brandwonden probeerde ik me recht te zetten en keek naar een uitgeputte Naruto. Ik draaide mijn hoofd om en Gaara lag met meer wonden dan ik op de grond. Met veel moeite rolde ik me om en kroop langzaam en pijnlijk. Toen hij me zag aankomen, begon hij te wriemelen om recht te komen en te vluchten. Vertrouwde hij me dan niet? Kwetsend. Maar dat boeide me nu even niet. En uiteindelijk, na een lange weg vol pijn, bereikte ik hem en hefde heel moeizaam mijn hand op. Met grote ogen keek hij me aan, wachtend op een klap. Maar in plaats daarvan legde ik mijn hand op de zijne. Zijn ogen wijdden zich meer en ik glimlachte zachtjes. Zijn ogen verzachtten zich en verbond onze vingers samen. Lichtjes bloosde ik en hij grinnikte zachtjes. En dan voelde ik opeens gewicht op onze handen. Want mijn broetje Naruto vond het nodig om op onze handen te gaan liggen. Ik kreunde uit pijn. "Blijkt dat we allemaal bekaf zijn ~dattebayo." ik grinnikte. Ja, we waren allemaal bekaf. "Dus hoe gaan we het nu doen?" even dacht ik na over Naruto's vraag en toen ik van plan was om te antwoorden,... "We geven allemaal onze rol af aan elkaar." suggesteerde Gaara en dat verbaasde ons. Even bleven we stil, maar toen besloot ik om de stilte te thumb|294px|Hij drukte zijn lippen op de mijne...doorbreken. "Ja, goed idee." dus toen stonden we allemaal met moeite op. Nog steeds hadden Gaara en ik elkaars handen vast en ik was niet van plan om het los te laten. "Oké, we doen het langzaam." zei ik terwijl ik mijn rol nam uit mijn zak. Heel langzaam gaven we elkaar onze rollen. Gaara nam die van Naruto, ik die van Gaara en Naruto die van mij. Zo, dat was opgelost. "Oké, ik ga nu maar ~dattebayo!" en Naruto was verdwenen. Alleen Gaara en ik bleven achter. Ik keek naar onze handen en bloosde. We hielden ze nog steeds vast. "Euh... Eh... Ik denk dat ik maar eens ga, eh..." meteen liet ik zijn hand los en probeerde weg te stappen, maar hij nam meteen mijn hand weer vast. Verbaasd keek ik op naar hem en bloosde bij de intieme blik in zijn ogen. Ik slikte. "G-Gaara?" maar hij zweeg gewoon en kwam dichterbij. Mijn wangen werden nog roder en toen hij nog maar een centimeter van mijn lichaam verwijderd was, zwoor ik dat je mijn hart kon horen kloppen tot aan de andere kant van het land. "Je bent best interessant." was alles wat hij zei voordat hij zijn zachte lippen op de mijne drukte... Wordt vervolgd Categorie:Myuu Categorie:Auteursrecht